Princess Celestia's Stories Of The Past
by danparker
Summary: A set of stories about Princess Celestia taking place after she defeated Nightmare Moon.
1. Celestia Looks Back

Celestia Looks Back

It has been one year since Princess Celestia banished her younger sister (Princess Luna, transformed into Nightmare Moon) into the moon. Since then, she had endured the responsibility of raising and lowering both the sun and the moon every day and night.

Right now, she had just finished lowering the moon and raising the sun, ready to start the new day. "Princess!" a guard pony said, walking in. "Yes," Princess Celestia replied, "What is it?" "We're ready to start the new fall celebration party," the guard pony said, "I honor of the fall season."

"All right," agreed Princess Celestia, "Let's get started." So both the guard and Princess Celestia walked towards the main entrance of the castle. But Princess Celestia couldn't stop thinking about her sister.

She remembered the moment her younger sister transformed in the evil Nightmare Moon and the fact that she had to defeat her to restore balance in Equestria. Also, Princess Celestia decided to look back before that moment.

"My sister was jealous," she thought as she remembered that during the daytime, which she brought forth with the sun, ponies have fun, but during the night, when Princess Luna brought up the moon, the ponies sleep.

"I know," Princess Celestia thought, "And it really didn't seem fair, especially to her.

And it went on for so long that it lead to my sister's ultimate fate. I wish there could have been another way." "Uh, what's going on with you talking?" asked the guard pony.

"Oh, nothing, really," Princess Celestia, "Nothing at all." "Oh, ok," replied the guard. But Princess Celestia continued remembering what had happened nonetheless.

"I remember what she said before her transformation," Princess Celestia thought, "The words that she brought up from her jealousy and hatred towards me. I still remember it; 'There can be only one princess in Equestria! And that princess will be me!' I shouldn't have let it happen. And now look what had happened. Because of that, she'd probably forgotten the time when we've defeated Discord and King Sombra, and many other evil entities, and then this happened. I really wish it could have ended different."

Princess Celestia sighed of her memories. "Princess," the guard said, "Were ready now." "All right," Princess Celestia said, "Oh, sorry. I'm ready now."

So Princess Celestia walked towards a crowd of ponies, ready to start the new fall celebration party. "All right," Princess Celestia announced, "Let's us begin the Fall Celebration party now!" And everypony cheered in delight.

That night, after the party had ended, and after Princess Celestia lowered the sun and raised the moon, she continued thinking about her sister. So Princess Celestia decided to look straight at the moon. She could see the imprint of her sister embedded into the moon.


	2. Start Of The Fall Season

Start Of The Fall Season

After the Start of Fall celebration party, Princess Celestia prepared to get the new season started. Instantly, all of the green leaves of the trees turned brown and all of the ponies were ready to stamped, in an attempt to knock the leaves off of the trees.

"Let's begin!" declared Princess Celestia. With that, everypony stampeded through the forest and the vibrations made the leaves fall off the trees. "Good, excellent everypony!" Princess Celestia called out.

Next, the Pegasus ponies brought in the chilly air. Not too cold that it would end up becoming winter, though. "That's perfect, Pegasus ponies," Princess Celestia said to them.

Next, all of the earth ponies cleared up all of the fallen leaves and took them away. Every pony worked together and even Princess Celestia helped, too.

"All right, everypony!" she said, "Let's keep up the good work!" Everypony else agreed with Princess Luna and they all kept doing what they are doing. Eventually, everything is prepared for Fall to start.

"There, everypony," said Princess Celestia, "Now fall can finally begin!" And so it was. All of the ponies finished making the last minute preparation. And so finally, fall has started for the year and everypony cheered with pride and triumph. "Thank you everypony," Princess Celestia said, "We've couldn't have done it without working together as a team."

So Everypony agreed with Princess Celestia. They've all done such a good job that they decided to have another Start of Fall celebration hours after they've started the fall for the year.

"Maybe we've should have started the Start of Fall celebration party after we've started fall," Princess Celestia said to herself.

After the party, and everypony went home for the night, and also, Princess Celestia lowered the sun and raised the moon, Princess Celestia continued to think about her younger sister and what she had become.

"I'd really wish you were still here," thought Princess Celestia. Even though it was difficult for her, Princess Celestia decided to move on with her life for many years to come.

Actually, it will be a lot of many years.

"I wonder what lies for me in the future," thought Princess Celestia.


	3. Celestia's Adventures Into The Beyond

Celestia's Adventures Into The Beyond

Some days later, after the fall season had started for the year, Princess Celestia had just finished signing some important documents for a nearby country that afternoon. So she decided to go outside of the castle for a while, as she has nothing else to do for the day.

"Well," Princess Celestia said to herself, "Today is a lovely day outside. The sun is shining, well, of course, thanks to me. So everything is wonderful today!" Thus, she left the castle area and headed off to the nearby forest.

When Princess Celestia got there, she walked through the forest, which would be given the name the 'Everfree Forest'.

"The forest is nice today," thought Princess Celestia, "Every little creature is out and about today." She is right as she can see the animals that live in the forest were all happy to go about their lives.

"Yes," Princess Celestia said to herself, "Peaceful." Of course, the animals went about with their lives, some noticed Princess Celestia's presence. "Well, I am really grateful," chuckled Princess Celestia as she continued on.

Soon enough, she reached a place that is almost familiar to her. "Hmm," she though to herself as she reached the certain place. Throughout her life, she had never ventured past this part.

"I wonder what's out there?" she thought to herself, "Maybe something wonderful to explore." So she decided to venture out to where she has never gone before.

She left the Everfree Forest behind and ventured out past the boarder. "Wow," she thought, "Who knew this place exists? Maybe foreign ponies?"

She liked the view of the area. To make it easier for her, she decided to fly for most of the part. Also, she can really get a wonderful view of the place from flying. "Wow," she thought, "Why haven't I been out here before?"

She liked the whole area. Good thing for her that she has plenty of hours to explore before she must return to the castle. She saw many great places including some parts of a desert, valleys, some more forests and she even saw the ocean.

"Wow," Princess Celestia thought, this time, she meant it, "I've never seen the ocean before. It's like a giant lake." She really admired the view. She looked out to where the horizon is.

"I wonder if I could go out further," she'd thought to herself, but decided not to, just in case she goes out too far. So she decided to explore what is close to her some more. "I think it's safer this way," thought Princess Celestia.

So, with that, Princess Celestia explored several of the nearby places, including one of the valleys in Equestria. "Well," she thought, "I'd never imagine that this valley to be this beautiful."

Princess Celestia stayed in the valley for about an hour or two.

Soon, it was time for her to return home. "That was fun," she thought as she flew back home, "I should do it again someday." She made it back just in time to lower the sun and raise the moon.

When Princess Celestia fell asleep for the night, she wondered what more adventures lie ahead for her in the future. But she felt alone as there was no one to share the experience with.


	4. Celestia And The Mysterious Sounds

Celestia And The Mysterious Sounds

Some time later that week, Celestia decided look out from her highest viewpoint of the castle, which is one of the tallest towers of the castle. She knew what she was staring out at: Just some place that is really far away.

"Oh well," thought Princess Celestia, "Maybe someday, I'll go out further and explore some more." She was looking at the town. By this time, all of the leaves on the trees are gone and the ponies were clearing up the earth of fallen leaves.

"Everypony," thought Princess Celestia, "Has done a great job.

Fall has kicked in and soon, it will be winter. But I'm not jumping too far ahead." Princess Celesita chuckled at what she said. Suddenly, there was a strange sound. It caught Princess Celestia by surprise.

She had never heard such a sound. "What was that?" she asked. Celestia had guess that it was her sister. But she is not sure herself. She could only describe it as a noise that a lazy trumpet player makes with his trumpet.

It happened again. "What on Equestria?" thought Princess Celestia, "I don't understand it." There was another sound. This time, it was some kind of a moaning sound.

"This is really strange," Princess Celestia thought to herself. So Princess Celestia left the castle and went outside to explore once again. First, she arrived at the Everfree Forest.

Here, the strange sound is louder. "Weird," thought Princess Celestia, "It sounds like it's coming from the sky. Right above me. I wonder what it could be?"

So, Princess Celestia decided to fly up a bit. She flew higher and higher, nearly reaching the sky. But now, the noise sounds duller.

"What is going on?" Princess Celestia thought, "Seriously, things are weird today." Sometime later, the sound stopped. "Huh?" thought Princess Celestia, "No more today. But how? What was it?"

Soon, Princess Celestia spotted a unicorn pony who was trimming some of the bushes. "Excuse me, mister?" Princess Celestia said to the pony. "Oh, hey, princess," the unicorn pony said. "Uh, have you heard some strange sounds today?" Princess Celestia asked.

"Uh, no," the unicorn answered, "Nothing unusual." "All right," Princess Celestia said and she flew off. She asked another pony. "Nope," he replied as soon as she heard Princess Celestia's question.

Princess Celestia asked several more ponies, but none of them heard the noise, too. Princess Celestia immediately knew that no other pony has heard the strange sound.

"This is one big mystery," thought Princess Celestia, "But maybe it's better of that it remains a mystery forever."

So Princess Celestia returned to the castle and sat in the reading room for the rest of the day. The mystery of the sounds will forever be a mystery to Princess Celestia.


	5. Celestia And Delta Dynas

Celestia And Delta Dynas

One particular day, Celestia is out in a small town where Manehatten would stand hundreds of years later. She felt happy today. "Today will be a splendid day," she thought to herself, "I am sure looking forward to this day."

Princess Celestia looked from the skies and saw that everypony are having a good time as it was an ordinary, peaceful day for the ponies. "I'm glad for all of them," she thought, "Everypony is having a good time."

But as Princess Celestia landed, she noticed one particular Pegasus pony who was just by himself. "Hello," Princess Celestia thought, "I wonder what you're doing?"

So Princess Celestia decided to meet this pony. As soon as Princess Celestia walked up to this Pegasus pony, he immediately noticed her. Princess Celestia was about to say something to this pony when he said something first.

"Hello, Princess," the Pegasus pony said. Princess Celestia was surprised.

"Hello?" she replied, "I was about to ask you a question." "I understand, Princess Celestia," said the Pegasus, "Am I right to call you by that?" "Yes?" answered Princess Celestia, a bit puzzled, "I am Princess Celestia."

"I knew it," the Pegasus pony said, facing the alicorn princess, "It is an honor to meet you." "Well," said Princess Celestia, "Thank you very much. But who are you?"

"My name is Delta Dynas," the Pegasus pony introduced himself, "I've wanted to really meet you." "Well, hello, Delta Dynas," Princess Celestia said, "It's very nice to meet you, too." "And I wish to spend my time with you," Delta Dynas explained.

"But why?" asked Princess Celestia, "You're." "Yes, I know I'm not a royal guard," Delta Dynas said, "And I'm not one of your loyal subjects, apprentice, protégé, or student. It's just that I wanted to meet you since I was a little colt." "Still, why hang out with me?" Princess Celestia asked again.

"Because," Delta Dynas said, "I believe that the purpose of my existence is to be with you." "What?" Princess Celestia responded in a confused tone, "But why?"

"Well," Delta Dynas said, "I believe it is my destiny." "Destiny?" repeated Princess Celestia. "Yes," answered Delta Dynas, "As friends." "I'm' glad that you're making friends," Princess Celestia said, "But why me?"

"You see," Delta Dynas said, "I don't really have any friends. "Oh, I see," Princess Celestia said, "Well, don't worry. I'll be glad to be your friend."

"Thanks, Princess Celestia," Delta Dynas said, "I'm glad that you've said that." "Me too," smiled Princess Celestia, feeling happy at the moment, although she'd never admitted it that particular day.


	6. Friendship Bonding

Friendship Bonding

So Princess Celestia has now made friends with a Pegasus pony named Delta Dynas. "Thank you, Princess Celestia," Delta Dynas said, "For understanding me." "You're welcome," Princess Celestia replied, "But I still don't understand."

"Sorry," Delta Dynas said, "I really wanted to hang out with you. No, that's really lame to say it like that." "Thanks," Princess Celestia said, "But you'd never say it in a lame tone of voice." "Thank you," Delta Dynas said, "I'd appreciate what you've said. But I only wish I could get better myself."

"What do you mean?" Princess Celestia asked. "Sorry," Delta Dynas said, embarrassingly, "I just needed to correct my own sentences." "All right," Princess Celestia said in a jokingly manner, "Don't stress yourself out too much. You're fine the way you are. Don't change, Delta Dynas."

"Thank you, Princess Celestia," Delta Dynas said. "Well," Princess Celestia said, "I must be off now." "All right," Delta Dynas replied, "I will see you again when you return." "If you say so," Princess Celestia said as she set off for the skies. However, Delta Dynas stayed behind, waiting for Princess Celestia to return.

Princess Celestia was no further than 4 feet away when she noticed that Delta Dynas stood still as if he is awaiting for her immediate return. "Huh?" Princess Celestia thought as she then turned around and flew back to Delta Dynas. Delta Dynas immediately saw Princess Celestia returning to him.

"Princess Celestia?" Delta Dynas said, surprised. "I see that you're still here," Princess Celestia said to Delta Dynas as she landed again, "Is there something on your mind?" "Well," Delta Dynas said, "It's still you." "Me?" Princess Celestia said, "Oh, I get it. I will see you again soon. I promise, my friend."

"Thanks," Delta Dynas said, "You know, you didn't have to come back right now. I was just watching you fly into the sky. I know you will return again soon." "Mostly for you," Princess Celestia said with a smile. "You may go now," Delta Dynas told Princess Celestia.

"Thanks," Princess Celestia said and once again, she flew off into the skies. This time, Delta Dynas continued to watch her until she was out of his sight.

By now, Delta Dynas has grown close to his new friend, Princess Celestia. Princess Celestia felt the same way about Delta Dynas. Both ponies felt happy in doing so.


	7. Ocean Shore

Ocean Shore

The following day, the Pegasus pony, Delta Dynas was all by himself on the ocean shores. He was just wandering on the sandy shores, not paying attention to the waves washing some seashells on the shoreline. He was thinking about Princess Celestia.

"Princess Celestia is a nice princess pony," he thought to himself, "Throughout my life, I've never made any friends. Everypony thought I was weird. No pony wanted to play with me because of that." So Delta Dynas kept on thinking of his past, thus he was lost in his thoughts.

"I wonder what is there for me?" he asked himself. Thus, Delta Dynas walked alongside the shoreline. "Delta Dynas?" a familiar voice called. "Huh?" Delta Dynas responded as he looked around. He knew whom the voice belonged to. "Princess Celestia?" Delta Dynas said.

"Yes," Princess Celestia answered, "It is me." "I know," Delta Dynas said, "But what are you doing here?" "Well," Princess Celestia began, "I really have nothing to do today. So I decided to fly alongside the shoreline. Then I saw you walking here all by yourself."

"Oh," Delta Dynas said, "I was just thinking of my own past as well as you." "Oh, I see," Princess Celestia said, "Well, since I have nothing to do like you, so I guess we can walk together."

"Along the shoreline," Delta Dynas finished, "Yeah, I guess we can do that together. Uh, you?" Delta Dynas decided not to finish his question. "Yes," Princess Celestia said, "I want to!" So that's what they did together.

Together, both Princess Celestia and Delta Dynas admired the view. "This is nice," Delta Dynas shyly. "I know," smiled Princess Celestia. "I was thinking so much that I wasn't paying any attention to what is here right now."

"I understand," Princess Celestia said with a smile in her voice. "Well," Delta Dynas said, "You can see some seashells." "I see them," Princess Celestia said. They both saw the waves washing some more seashells onto the shore. "Impressive," Princess Celestia said. "I know," Delta Dynas agreed.

For the rest of the day, both Princess Celestia and Delta Dynas looked at the ocean until it is time for them to go home. "Thanks for the day," Princess Celestia said. "You're welcome," Delta Dynas said in response, "We want to make each other happy."

"That's right," smiled Princess Celestia. With that said, the two ponies left, promising to see each other again the next day.


	8. Princess Celestia's Party

Princess Celestia's Party

Just like they promised, both Princess Celestia and Delta Dynas have met up once again. "Princess Celestia!" Delta Dynas said as soon as he saw the alicorn princess arriving, "You're here!" "Yes," Princess Celestia said, "You're here, too!"

"That's right," Delta Dynas agreed, "So what's going on now?" "Guess what?" Princess Celestia whispered into Delta Dynas' ear. "What?" Delta Dynas replied. "I'm going to throw a party tomorrow!" Princess Celestia said.

This got Delta Dynas' attention. "A party tomorrow?" he repeated, "I mean birthday party?" "Yes," Princess Celestia answered, "It's a birthday party." "Oh, ok," Delta Dynas replied, "Yes, I would like to help you out with getting it ready tomorrow."

"Thank you," Princess Celestia said, "I would like to get started planning it today." "Ok," Delta Dynas said, "I'll let you think of what to do for it." "Right," Princess Celestia agreed, "But you're welcome to show some ideas of your own."

"Oh, thanks," Delta Dynas said. "Let's meet up tomorrow," Princess Celestia said, "Early next morning. At the park. All right?" "Of course!" Delta Dynas said. The two then left.

Early the next morning, both Delta Dynas and Princess Celestia met up where they said they would. "Are you ready for today, Delta Dynas?" Princess Celestia asked. "Sure," Delta Dynas answered, "I've think I've come up with some good ideas." "I'd like to see them," Princess Celestia said.

So the two headed towards a certain house. "This is it," Princess Celestia said. "Right," Delta Dynas said. Princess Celestia knocked on the door. A male earth pony answered the door. "Yes, can I help you?" he asked.

"Princess Celestia," Delta Dynas said, announcing Princess Celestia's name, "And of course, me, Delta Dynas. At your service." "Thank you, my friend," Princess Celestia smiled, "We're here to prepare for your daughter's birthday party." "Oh, I see," the male earth pony said, "Please come right in."

So Princess Celestia and Delta Dynas went inside. "I'm glad that you've volunteered to help get the birthday party for my daughter, Sakura Blossoms," the male pony said.

"Sakura Blossoms?" Delta Dynas repeated, "Oh, you're welcome, Mr. Blossoms. I've chosen to help, too." "I see," Mr. Blossoms said, "My daughter is in school now, so go ahead and decorate for the party. Have fun!" "We will!" Princess Celestia said.

Soon, Mr. Blossoms left. "Ready?" Princess Celestia asked Delta Dynas. "Of course I am!" Delta Dynas answered with a smile in his voice. So the ponies got ready for the birthday party today. Both Delta Dynas and Princess Celestia had a good time together getting the birthday party ready.

The two even had fun decorating the birthday cake. "Well," Princess Celestia said, "You're really good with cakes." "Of course," smiled Delta Dynas, "I'm not really going to make me the best." Princess Celestia was puzzled by what Delta Dynas said. Then she laughed. "That was so messed up!" she laughed. "I know," Delta Dynas agreed, "I chose not be better than any other pony! That's what I should have said!"

"Thanks," Princess Celestia said as soon as she calmed down, "For not being self centered." "I know," smiled Delta Dynas, "Now let's continue decorating." "Right," Princess Celestia said, "Please show your ideas as well." "Right," Delta Dynas agreed.

So the two have fun getting the birthday party prepared. Delta Dynas even showed some of his ideas to Princess Celestia. Immediately, she liked the ideas that Delta Dynas presented. "Good ideas," she said.

Soon, it was time for the birthday party to start. After the guest sand the 'Happy Birthday' song to Sakura Blossoms, the party began. "Then let's join in!" Princess Celestia said excitedly. "Ok!" Delta Dynas agreed.

Everypony was having a good time. Including Delta Dynas and Princess Celestia. "Princess Celestia," a voice called. "Hello," Princess Celestia said, looking at a little earth pony, "You must be Sakura Blossoms."

"Yes, I am," the little earth pony, named Sakura Blossoms said, "I want to thank you for preparing this birthday party for me. It is really grateful of you."

"Thanks," Princess Celestia said, "But my friend, Delta Dynas helped me out, too. You should also thank him." "Well," Delta Dynas said with a chuckled, only for Sakura Blossoms to kiss her on his muzzle. "Thank you, Delta Dynas," Sakura Blossoms said. "Oh, you're welcome," Delta Dynas said, blushing. Sakura Blossoms then left to join her friends.

By the end of the day, both Princess Celestia and Delta Dynas were happy together. "I'm glad to be helpful," Delta Dynas said. "I know you are," Princess Celestia said, "That was really kind of you." "Thanks," Delta Dynas said, "I've really wanted to help. It was a nice thing to do for her." "I know," Princess Celestia said.


	9. Celestia And Delta Dynas Helps Out

Princess Celestia And Delta Dynas Helps Out

Today, Delta Dynas was getting ready to meet up with Princess Celestia. "All right," Delta Dynas said, packing his things, "I am ready." Both he and Princess Celestia have decided to go to a small town that resides in the clouds. It was similar to Cloudsdale that would appear many years later.

It was also Delta Dynas' planned relaxation spot for tomorrow. "Ready," Delta Dynas thought. He then left to meet up with Princess Celestia. "Delta Dynas," Princess Celestia said as soon as she saw Delta Dynas approaching her. "Are you ready to go?" "Yes, I am!" Delta Dynas answered. He was in a good mood today.

"Then let's go!" Princess Celestia said and the two ponies flew to the town in the clouds. It was like what Delta Dynas had expected. The town was populated by Pegasus ponies. "They're my kind," Delta Dynas thought, "And I know."

He was thinking about Princess Celestia again. "Was she a pegasus?" Delta Dynas thought to himself, "Before she became a princess? Or a unicorn?" Delta Dynas decided to not think about it some more.

Soon, they arrived at their destination. "Here we are," Princess Celestia said. "I see," Delta Dynas said. The two arrived at a small school. They saw a work pony struggling to carry three heavy boxes at the same time. "Argh!" he grunted under the strain.

Just then, Delta Dynas held one of the boxes. "Need a hoof?" he asked. "Thanks," the work pony said. So Delta Dynas helped him with the other boxes. In no time at all, the job is done. "Thank you," the work pony told Delta Dynas, "That was really helpful." "No problem," smiled Delta Dynas, "That's what I do."

At the same time, Princess Celestia helped an old Pegasus lady cross a busy path. "Thank you," the elderly pony said, "These wings aren't what they used to be." "I see," Princess Celestia chuckled, "Now you take care now." "I will," the elderly pony said.

Princess Celestia then helped a young boy Pegasus. "Help me!" he cried. Princess Celestia could see that he is being chased by an angry Hippogriff. "Looks like someone's got on the wrong side of bed this morning," Princess Celestia said and she immediately stopped the Hippogriff.

The little boy was surprised. "Now why go and pick on a helpless child?" Princess Celestia asked the Hippogriff. The Hippogriff responded with a cranky growl. "That's no reason to go an attack a child," Princess Celestia scolded, "Now run away and don't pick on little kids again!" Princess Celestia released the Hippogriff and it flew away. "Thanks," the young boy said. "No problem," Princess Celestia smiled.

At the same time," Delta Dynas helped a teenage girl with her dancing lessons. By now, he had finished. "There you go," Delta Dynas said as he finished his moves. "Thanks," the teenager said, "That was really helpful." "No problem," Delta Dynas said, "I'd like to help you. Even thought I'm not much of a dancer myself." "I know," the teenager said, "Now what do you think of this?"

She then showed Delta Dynas a book. After looking at a certain picture, he said, "I'm not so sure about this."

For the whole day, both Princess Celestia and Delta Dynas helped out many ponies in this town. The two had a great time together, but more importantly, they felt really helpful. That is a great feeling for the two.

By the end of the day, both Princess Celestia and Delta Dynas flew home together. "That felt good," Delta Dynas said. "Yes," Princess Celestia agreed.

Soon, the two will get ready for the upcoming winter season. And they will make sure of that. Oh, the next day, however, Delta Dynas decided to return to relax in one of the cloud water springs. "This does feel good," he said as he soaked in the water, "Yes, I mean it."


	10. Delta Dynas' Winter Start

Delta Dynas' Winter Start

It was almost time to start the winter season and Delta Dynas was waiting for Princess Celestia. "Here I am!" Princess Celestia called. "Thanks for coming," Delta Dynas said, "We were expecting you." "I know," Princess Celestia said. "I'm ready!" Delta Dynas said. "I know you are," Princess Celestia replied.

"I can get started," Delta Dynas said, "With the other Pegasus ponies." "I know you will," Princess Celestia smiled. "Then let met get started!" Delta Dynas called out as he left to join with the other Pegasus ponies. "Good luck," Princess Celestia smiled, watching her friend join up with the frozen wind squad.

By this time, all of the earth ponies had already gotten the ground cleared of the fallen leaves. Many of the Pegasus ponies brought in snow clouds, all ready for the winter. Princess Celestia watched the whole progress. "Everything is going well," she thought.

Suddenly, Princess Celestia noticed something. A grass field looked strange to her. "What on?" she thought. She flew closer for a better look. Immediately, she knew what she is witnessing. "A frozen land," she said out loud.

She placed her hoof onto the icy field, only to pull it back immediately in response to the cold temperatures. "It's below freezing!" she said urgently. "What?" a Pegasus pony exclaimed. He, too touched the frozen field. "Yikes!" he called, "It's negative 200!"

"Absolute zero," Princess Celestia said in a worried tone of voice, "Everypony! Stop! Emergency!" Nearby, Delta Dynas, who was flying through a wind chill, had heard Princess Celestia's call of emergency. "That doesn't sound good," he thought.

Then he saw what was happening as he saw another field turning to ice. "I know it's not good!" he shouted, "Everypony stop! We have an emergency!" All of the other Pegasus ponies stopped. "The temperature is dropping to subzero!" Delta Dynas called, "We need to stop!"

So every Pegasus pony had to stop what they were doing and flew in all directions to figure out what is going on. Delta Dynas flew to Princess Celestia. "Don't worry," he said in a calm tone of voice, "Everything will be fine soon."

"Yes," Princess Celestia agreed, "We have to stop the ice from spreading!" "All right," Delta Dynas said. "Sorry," a voice said. Delta Dynas turned to see where the voice came from. Sure enough, it came from a sad looking Pegasus pony.

"I'm really sorry," she said. It turned out that one of the Pegasus ponies, whose name is Serenade accidently made the temperatures way too cold. She admitted that she had flapped her wings too hard and too powerful, therefore, putting too much freezing power into the chilly air. "I should have kept it balanced," Serenade said.

"Well, now we have to undo this mistake," Delta Dynas said urgently. "I'll try and stop the ice from spreading too far," Princess Celestia said. "Then please start now," Delta Dynas said, "Serenade, come with me."

Instantly Princess Celestia cast a spell with her magic that stopped the ice from spreading out too far and preventing the temperatures from dropping too far below zero. Delta Dynas and Serenade both flew to the source.

"We're going to have to try and weaken the freezing powers," Delta Dynas said. "Ok," Serenade agreed. The two Pegasus ponies flew where the temperature is at its lowest in the frozen air.

"I'm sorry!" Serenade cried, "I didn't know I was putting too much power into my wings!" "Thanks," Delta Dynas said, "But no time for that now!" "Right!" Serenade agreed. They both charged into the frozen air at high speed.

By doing so, they've weakened the freezing temperatures of the air. In no time at all, the temperatures were back to normal level. "Thank you," Serenade said. She looked to see that Delta Dynas wasn't with her.

She looked around and saw Delta Dynas heading towards the ground. Soon, Princess Celestia used the power of the sun to melt the frozen fields. She was relieved. "There," she said, "Back to normal." But then she saw Delta Dynas landing nearby. He had to land as his wings were frozen solid.

"That takes care of that," he said. "Delta Dynas, relieved that the problem is now solved. "Oh no!" Serenade cried, "This is my fault!" "Don't worry," Delta Dynas said, "I'm all right."

"Delta Dynas," Princess Celestia said, "No you're not. Your wings are frozen." "Well, there's that," Delta Dynas said, admitting defeat. "Why don't you take the rest of the day off?" "I'll make it up to you," Serenade said. "Thank you," Delta Dynas said, "You're really great friends. I mean that from the bottom of my heart." So Delta Dynas went home to have his wings unfrozen.

At the same time, the Pegasus ponies continued getting winter prepared. Princess Celestia supervised the whole thing. No other pony worked harder than Serenade, as she wanted to make up for her mistake.

In no time at all, winter started for the year. Everypony was happy during this time.

Delta Dynas was happy, too, even though he had to stay at home to let his wings thaw out. "I'm glad for everypony," he thought. Some minutes later, Princess Celestia visited Delta Dynas. "Princess Celestia," Delta Dynas said, "What a surprise."

"Not really," Princess Celestia smiled and winked at Delta Dynas. "You got me," Delta Dynas said, "Thank you for coming over." "My pleasure," smiled Princess Celestia, "There's someone who wants to see you." "Really?" Delta Dynas said.

Sure enough, it was Serenade who wanted to see Delta Dynas. "Delta Dynas," Serenade said in a small voice, "I'm sorry that I've put you in this predicament." "That's okay," Delta Dynas said in a comforting tone of voice, "We all make mistakes."

"And we learn from them," Serenade said, "Right, Princess Celestia?" "Of course," Princess Celestia agreed. "Anyway," Delta Dynas said, "We've done it. We've made winter happen."

"Yes," Princess Celestia agreed, "We sure did." So Princess Celestia stayed for a while until she left as she is needed elsewhere. Eventually, Delta Dynas has chosen to stay with Princess Celestia for the rest of his life. But he would have to wait for his wings to get better.


	11. Winter Wonderland

Winter Wonderland

By now, it is the winter season. Princess Celestia and Delta Dynas were enjoying the view together from the top of the castle. Still, Delta Dynas' wings were thawing out. "Isn't it a wonderful view?" Delta Dynas asked Princess Celestia.

"Yes," Princess Celestia answered, "It is a wonderful view. Thank you for helping to bring it here." "I'm glad to help," Delta Dynas said, "It's what we do best." "I know," Princess Celestia smiled, "A visitor is here for you."

Delta Dynas was excited. "Ok," Delta Dynas agreed, "That's fine with me. May I meet him or her?" Soon, Delta Dynas soon saw the visitor. It was Serenade. "Oh, hi," Delta Dynas said, seeing the friendly Pegasus.

"Hi," Serenade said, "I've come to see how you are doing." "I'm doing fine," Delta Dynas said, "No need to worry." "All right," Serenade agreed with her new friend.

"Me too," Delta Dynas said, "Thanks for your visit. And thank you for letting me visit you, Princess Celestia. "Why thank you very much," Princess Celestia said.

Soon it was time for Delta Dynas and Serenade to leave. "See you tomorrow, Princess Celestia," Delta Dynas and Serenade said together. "Thanks for visiting me," Princess Celestia said, "Hope to see you two tomorrow."

"Bye!" Delta Dynas and Serenade said as they both left. Soon, Princess Celestia was alone at the moment. "Isn't today a wonderful day?" she thought. Princess Celestia admired the view of the winter landscape.

It looks like a white blanket of fuzzy soft stuff. Of course, she knew what snow looks like. "How silly of me to think snow is hard stuff," Princess Celestia joked to herself.

That day, Princess Celestia decided to watch the white landscape. But she felt kind of lonely, not having her younger sister with her that time. "Oh," Princess Celestia sighed.

Just then, a royal guard walked up to her with an important message. "Oh," Princess Celestia said, "Thanks for telling me." "No problem," the guard said. Immediately, Princess Celestia flew off.

Some days went by. The view is the same as before. A white winter wonderland. "What a marvelous sight," Princess Celestia said, looking out.


	12. Princess Celestia's Icy Path

Princess Celestia's Icy Path

The day started like normal for the ponies in Equestria. Princess Celestia woke up to another winter day. "Today is such a wonderful day," Princess Celestia thought to herself, waking up to another beautiful day in Equestria.

Like so, Princess Celestia set out into the wintery landscape. "Wow," Princess Celestia thought, admiring the view of the place, "This is wonderful!" She continued on forward through the landscape. Then she came across something unique.

"Whoa," Princess Celestia thought, looking at what is in front of her. She looked at a passageway, which is all covered in ice. "This looks peculiar," Princess Celestia thought, looking at the passageway.

"Well, looks like this is a good place for exploring," Princess Celestia said at last. She ventured through the icy passage. She was careful not to step on the icicles on the ground or have her wings being scratched by the ice spikes on the wall. "Got to be very careful," Princess Celestia thought. The passageways seem to go on for miles and miles.

"Wow," Princess Celestia though as she continued to walk through the pathway. She like the sight of this place. "It is pretty to look at, especially in the winter," Princess Celestia said, "Then again, without winter, this place could never exist. So she decided to continue on forwards. However, she came across the end of the path. "Hmm," Princess Celestia thought, "I wonder where this leads to."

She then walked to the end. To her surprise, she ended up at a familiar place, her hometown. "Oh," Princess Celestia thought, "What a surprise. I think its time that I go on home anyway."

So that's what she did. In no time at all, Princess Celestia was back at her castle. "Ah," Princess Celestia thought, "I'm nearly there. Home at last." So Princess Celestia decided that it was time to go on home.

By this time, Delta Dynas' wings had recovered. He can use them again. "Now, "I'm ready!" Immediately, he walked outside and flew towards Princess Celestia who was just coming back from her journey.

"Oh, hi, Princess Celestia," Delta Dynas said upon seeing the princess. "Hello, Delta Dynas," Princess Celestia said the moment she saw her friend, "I see that your wings are back to normal." "Oh thank you," Delta Dynas said, "I'm glad to be flying again!" "Good," Princess Celestia said, "I've got something special for you." "Really?" Delta Dynas asked.


	13. Delta Dynas And The Flagpole

Delta Dynas And The Flagpole

Today, Princess Celestia is going to a winter festival in a small nearby town. Delta Dynas, of course has decided to join up with Princess Celestia. "I'm glad that you're coming with me," Princess Celestia said with a smile.

"I know," Delta Dynas said, "I've always wanted to do things with you." "I see," Princess Celestia said. The two flew off to a small town where the festival is being held. "Nice town," Delta Dynas said. "I know," Princes Celestia replied, "I'd like to come here in my youth to get away from all of the noise back home."

"Really?" Delta Dynas asked. "Yes!" Princess Celestia answered, "You wouldn't believe it!" "I'll try," Delta Dynas said.

The two eventually arrived at the small town. "Well," Delta Dynas said, "Nice place here." "Thanks for you kind comment," Princess Celestia said, "My pleasure," Delta Dynas said. Both ponies soon arrived at where the festival is.

"Here we are," Princess Celestia said. "Nice town," Delta Dynas said. "Thank you," Princess Celestia said. "So?" Delta Dynas began to ask a question.

"Ok," Princess Celestia said, "If you want to know where the winter festival is, it's over there, where the flagpole is. And there's the flag." "I see," Delta Dynas said.

Sure enough, both ponies could see the flagpole at a large house. That is where the festival is being held. "Here comes Princess Celestia!" the owner of the festival announced to all of the ponies just as Princess Celestia and Delta Dynas landed in the center of the crowd.

"Thank you, mister," Princess Celestia said with a smile, "Me and my friend, Delta Dynas are honored to be here for the festival." "Yes," Delta Dynas said, "It is an honor to be here." The ponies of this town were all please to see the princess visiting them.

That's when the ponies heard a sharp crack. "What?" one pony asked. "The flagpole!" Delta Dynas exclaimed. All of the ponies gasped in horror. The flagpole began to topple over. It hit the ground with a loud crack, snapping like a toothpick.

Luckily, no pony was hurt. But the flagpole was a wreck. "That was a close call," Princess Celestia said in a relieved. "Yep," the festival owner said, "At least the flag isn't ruined." Some ponies saw that ice had weakened the old flagpole.

"Well, it was a close call," the owner said, "So in an hour, let's get the festival started!" Everypony agreed and left, ready to return when the festival starts.

However, Delta Dynas wasn't satisfied with the way things are now. "Why did that have to happen?" he thought to himself, "That old flagpole nearly killed some pony! I need to make it up to them somehow! I'm not going forward with this festival without one!"

So Delta Dynas set out to find a new flagpole. He flew away so quietly that no pony noticed him. Delta Dynas searched the nearby forest to look for something that looks like a flagpole.

"Where can I find one?" Delta Dynas thought to himself, searching the place from the skies. Sometimes, he goes down to the ground to get a better view, but he still has no luck. "I need to find one now!" Delta Dynas said.

Delta Dynas ended up searching for almost an hour. He was about to give up. Just then, he found something that caught his attention. "This is?" he thought to himself. He flew down to get a better look. "It is!" Delta Dynas said.

It was a long stick, just the same size for a flagpole. Delta Dynas grabbed the stick with his mouth and dragged the stick back to where the festival is.

At the same time, the ponies were ready to start the festival. "I wonder where Delta Dynas is?" Princess Celestia said, starting to get worried. "I found it!" a familiar voice called, "I found it!"

Princess Celestia and the other ponies turned to where the voice came from. It was Delta Dynas, holding the long stick with his mouth. He then put it down. "I thought you needed a new flagpole," Delta Dynas said. The ponies were surprised.

"I thought you needed a new flagpole," Delta Dynas explained, "That old one nearly crushed you! I thought I find you a new one to make it up to you."

Princess Celestia then walked up to Delta Dynas. "Delta Dynas," Princess Celestia said, "A flagpole is not important for a festival. Everypony is. Including you." "Really?" Delta Dynas said.

"Delta Dynas," Princess Celestia said, "You didn't have to go out and find a flagpole yourself. What's important is that you're here with us." "I understand," Delta Dynas said.

"But thanks for bringing in a replacement flagpole anyway," one pony said, "It was thoughtful of you." "Thanks," Delta Dynas said, "And Princess Celestia, thank you for telling me that."

"No problem," Princess Celestia replied.

So the ponies placed the flag onto the new flagpole. "We'll fix and/or smooth it up later," one pony said. Nonetheless, the festival was a success. Delta Dynas was the happiest pony on that day.


	14. The Special Hearths Warming Day

The Special Hearths Warming Day

Today was a very special day in Equestria. It was Hearths Warming Eve. This holiday is sort of like Christmas. Everypony was getting ready for the wonderful day of the year, Hearths Warming Day.

Everypony were buying gifts for the ponies they love and care for the ponies they love. Two ponies, Delta Dynas and Princess Celestia were helping getting things ready.

"This will be the best Hearths Warming Day ever!" Delta Dynas told Princess Celestia. "I'm sure it will be," Princess Celestia said. "I know what's all about," Delta Dynas, "Caring for another pony like you."

"Thank you," Princess Celestia said, "You are a caring pony. You've proven that yourself." "Thanks," Delta Dynas said.

However, there was another pony who wanted to care for Delta Dynas. Her name is Serenade. Like Delta Dynas, she, too is a Pegasus pony. She was regretting her mistake on the start of the winter season.

"I need to make it up to Delta Dynas somehow," Serenade thought to herself. So she decided to get him a gift.

Some time later that day, Delta Dynas was walking around, looking for some pony to help during this time. He had already helped one elderly pony earlier that day and he wanted to help another pony.

However, he ended up running into Serenade by accident. "Oh, hi," Serenade said, "Delta Dynas?" "Hi," Delta Dynas replied, "Nice Hearths Warming Eve, isn't it?" "Sure," Serenade agreed.

"I'm going to do some shopping later," Delta Dynas said, "I must be off now. And, Serenade, thanks for the help." "No problem," Serenade said. "Oh, I am planning on staying over at Princess Celestia's castle tomorrow," Delta Dynas told Serenade, "You're welcome to join me if you want to."

"Oh, sure," Serenade said. "Great!" Delta Dynas said excitedly, "Oh, I must help some pony. See you later!" With that said, Delta Dynas set off. "I must get him something," Serenade told herself and she, too set off.

So, Delta Dynas had done what he said he would do. He helped one or two more ponies that day. Then he went to buy gifts. A lot of gifts for the ponies. Soon everything was ready.

That night, after Princess Celestia had done her usual job, all of the ponies went to sleep.

The next morning, all of the ponies woke up to a wonderful day. Today is Hearths Warming Day.

That morning, Delta Dynas and Serenade chose to be with Princess Celestia at her castle for the whole day. "Nice for you two to arrive on Hearths Warming day," Princess Celestia said.

"I know," Delta Dynas said, "I'm glad to be here." "Me too," Serenade said. "Now I would like to-" Delta Dynas said before Serenade interrupted him. "Wait!" she called, "I want to start first?"

"Huh?" Delta Dynas replied. Serenade gave Delta Dynas a gift first. "What?" Delta Dynas said after he opened his present, "Serenade? Wing warmers?" "To make up for that accident," Serenade explained, "I-"

"Serenade," Delta Dynas said, "You didn't have to get me this." "I know," Serenade said. "It's just like when you went to get that new flagpole," Princess Celestia told Delta Dynas, "You were thinking about those ponies. Now Serenade is thinking about you."

"Yes, I see," Delta Dynas said, "Serenade, thank you for getting me these." "You're welcome," Serenade said. "I'm planning on giving gifts for other ponies," Delta Dynas said, "So I would like to start with you."

With that said, Delta Dynas gave a gift to Princess Celestia and Serenade. "Wow," Serenade said, "A doll. Just like the one I once had as a filly. Thank you, Delta Dynas."

"Oh, a emerald," Princess Celestia said, "How thoughtful." "My uncle found it in a cave once," Delta Dynas said. "Thank you!" Princess Celestia and Serenade said, "Delta Dynas!" "Thanks," Delta Dynas smiled.

And just like Delta Dynas had said, he gave a lot of gifts to ponies that he doesn't know yet. Serenade helped him, too. "It's the thought that counts," Delta Dynas said. Serenade agreed. And so did Princess Celestia.

The ponies had a wonderful Hearths Warming day that year. But Princess Celestia, Delta Dynas and Serenade were the happiest ponies on that day. "Serenade," Delta Dynas said, "I care for you. You too, Princess Celestia. I care for all of you."

"Thank you, Delta Dynas," Princess Celestia said, "Those words mean a lot to all of us." "Including the both of us," Serenade told Delta Dynas. Delta Dynas then blushed. "Really?" he replied. "Of course!" Serenade said excitedly. "Ok!" Delta Dynas said, "Thanks!"


	15. Avalanche!

Avalanche!

On one winter day, the two Pegasus ponies, Delta Dynas and Serenade were out flying in the skies above the winter landscape. Both ponies had fun playing together in the air.

"This is fun!" Serenade said, "Let's catch some snowflakes!" "I'm with you!" Delta Dynas said and both ponies had fun catching snowflakes. Or tried to as they melt easily in their hooves. "Oh," Serenade said watching hers melt. "That's okay," Delta Dynas said. Then both ponies laughed.

Nearby, Princess Celestia was watching the two ponies having fun. "I'm really happy for them," she said to herself. The two Pegasus ponies continued to have fun for the whole morning until they decided to have lunch together.

At that time, Princess Celestia had left to go to an important meeting at another town. "I'll let Delta Dynas have fun with his new friend," Princess Celestia said to herself. She was thinking about inviting Delta Dynas this time, but she changed her mind.

Later that day, both Delta Dynas and Serenade were out flying in the cold outdoors again. "All right," Delta Dynas said, "What do you want to do?" "Well," Serenade said, "I want to fly around some more!" "As you say so!" Delta Dynas agreed.

And thus the two ponies flew further on, towards some snow-covered mountains. Immediately, Delta Dynas felt something unusual. "What?" he thought. He felt a deep rumbling sound. It started to get louder and louder and louder.

"Oh brother," Delta Dynas said, starting to get worried. "What is it?" Serenade asked. Then there was a loud, deep banging sound. "I think we're in trouble," Delta Dynas said urgently. "What?" Serenade asked, worried. Then disaster happened.

A large snowdrift on top of the mountain had come loose and it ended up sliding down the slope, gaining destructive powers. Delta Dynas and Serenade knew what had happened. "An avalanche!" Serenade cried, "How?" "Oh no!" Delta Dynas called.

"We have to stop that snow slide before it destroys everything!" The two Pegasus ponies flew ahead of the avalanche, hoping to find a way to stop it. "We can't let this snow slide destroy the town!" Delta Dynas said.

"I have an idea!" Serenade said, "Let's create a twister! Maybe it can stop the avalanche." "We'll try," Delta Dynas agreed. They got further away from the avalanche. Then at a certain distance, the two ponies circled around together.

At full speed, the two ponies had created a tornado and sent it towards the avalanche. When both the twister and the avalanche collided into each other, the force of the tornado sucked up the ravaging snow into it, thus canceling the tornado itself at the same time.

"You did it, Serenade," Delta Dynas said, "Your plan worked!" "Yeah!" Serenade said. The avalanche lost its destructive power and slowed to a stop. Now it's just a pile of extra snow. "That was a close call," Delta Dynas said.

"Luckily there were no ponies around," Serenade said, "And it looks like no wildlife got hurt, either." "That's a sign of relief," Delta Dynas said. "I agree," Serenade said, "But let's go play somewhere else, all right?" "Sure thing," Delta Dynas said.

With that said, the two ponies flew off. Some time later, another pony came across the area. "Wow," he said, "I didn't know there was an extra snowfall today."


End file.
